1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to resource management and in particular to management of staffing resources. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computerize method and system for efficiently evaluating staffing migration needs of a business enterprise.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's global business environment, Application Management Services (AMS) technical solution and engagement support teams along with AMS Global Resource (GR) delivery teams of companies, such as International Business Machines (IBM), are engaged on a routine basis in the development of solutions and proposals for a variety of AMS commercial customers. A major component of AMS solutions in today's business environment is the migration of workload to GR sites outside of the host country. The AMS global organization currently utilizes a variety of disconnected tools and methods to develop GR migration/staffing models and to calculate the fixed non-labor costs associated with these models. These tools are complicated, difficult to use, and require significant amounts of account information and user input (e.g., quantifiable factors such as size of the migration, number and types of existing resources, etc.) to generate a workable GR-based solution. These and other limitations of the conventional methods necessitate development of a single, automated GR Solution Tool.